


Kisses

by LeilaHuang



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaHuang/pseuds/LeilaHuang





	

他们的第一次亲吻纯属意外。  
新生欢迎会上，Dustin瞪着眼前群魔乱舞的男男女女，默默地缩在一个角落里。他的三个室友不知所踪，在震耳欲聋的音乐声中，Dustin觉得自己简直就是误入狼群里的一只绵羊。  
一个男生猛地被推到他身边，Dustin几乎听到他的脊背和墙面亲密接触时发出的砰地一声巨响。穿着火辣的女生随即攀附在男生身上，两个人唇舌交缠的黏腻声音让Dustin不由得朝他们的方向多瞄了两眼。  
女生显然注意到了他的眼神。  
“你也想要加入进来吗，小猫咪？”她笑着，伸出手就要抓Dustin的手臂。  
“不不不不不用了谢谢！！！”Dustin迅速答道，很没骨气地逃之夭夭。  
他尽量贴着墙边走，寻找自己在这里认识的唯一一个温柔靠谱的人。  
Chris快来救我QAQ。  
温柔的好室友没找到，交缠的男男女女他倒是撞见好几对。等等——  
Dustin像见了鬼一样盯着离他不到五米的两个人。Mark Zukerberg，他的室友之一，干什么事都面无表情的卷毛，正和一个男生吻得难舍难分。  
他还以为Chris才是那个高举“Out and Proud”旗帜的人。  
和Mark接吻的男生看起来并不面熟，他比Mark高很多，一身看上去就价值不菲的西装将他的身形勾勒得异常吸引人。他似乎是那种含着金汤匙出生的人，是那种和Mark，Chris以及Dustin毫无交集的人。看看Mark的连帽衫和短裤吧，他们两个站在一起甚至产生了某种喜剧效果。  
Dustin心塞地叹了口气。在看到Mark原本放在对方背上的手下滑到对方臀部之后，他用比刚才还快的速度离开了。  
最终还是Chris把迷茫的他从一团糟的新生欢迎会上捡了回来。  
让他惊讶的是Mark竟然比他们还要早回到宿舍，躺在床上露着肚皮睡得天塌不惊，空气中还弥漫着一股若隐若无的酒味。  
第二天，Dustin陪着宿醉头痛的Mark走在路上，一个高个男生低着头，揉着太阳穴迎面走来，Dustin还没来得及开口提醒，Mark就和对方撞在一起。  
两人一个捂额头一个揉下巴，高个男生先开口道了歉，声音软软糯糯的很好听。但Dustin根本无暇顾及这些，他惊恐地看着对方的脸——  
他不就是昨晚和Mark吻在一起的人吗！  
可他面前的这两个人表情淡定，一个真诚道歉一个沉默接受，和偶遇的陌生人没什么两样。  
直到他们熟悉之后，Dustin才拐弯抹角旁敲侧击地推断出，那个吻纯粹是两人喝多了酒后乱性的结果。  
即便如此，他每每看到Eduardo为Mark追妹子出谋划策，还是会感觉到微妙的违和感，但Eduardo的笑容太过温柔自然，Dustin只好将这违和感归结于那个吻给自己留下的心理阴影。  
事实证明他不是唯一一个留下心理阴影的人。  
Chris在又一次将吻在一起难舍难分的Mark和Eduardo分开后郑重表示：如果他以后还让这两个人一起喝醉他就答应系里最丑的那个男生的邀请和他一起去约会。  
只要他们喝醉了就会缠在一起恨不得把对方的舌头吞下去，醒来又什么都不记得，但Chris和Dustin这些旁观者真的快要受够了！没看见可怜的Bill为了避免尴尬都不敢回宿舍了吗！  
所以当之后Mark和Eduardo再有什么亲密举动的时候，Chris和Dustin异口同声地表示“你们两个快去开房”也是可以理解的。  
Mark对此嗤笑一声，继续瘫着一张脸编程，而Eduardo坐在他的身边，脸上的红晕一点一点蔓延到了耳根。  
他们似乎能永远这样继续下去，醉酒，接吻，醒来时仍然能用最自然的态度面对对方，无言的施予和接受。  
直到暴怒的Eduardo冲进Facebook，砸坏了Mark的电脑。  
他们再没有一起喝醉过，再没有人猜测那些吻是无心还是故意。  
但是Mark清楚地记得他们的最后一个吻。  
就在达成调解，其他人都离开后，Eduardo站在门口，沉默地看着Mark收拾东西。Mark当时猜想他是不是想给自己一拳，所以当他被Eduardo揪住衣领咬住嘴唇的时候，他真的没有反应过来。  
Eduardo的嘴唇柔软湿润，有着他莫名熟悉的柑橘味道。Mark能感受到他微微张开双唇，颤抖的舌尖一掠而过，然后下唇传来轻微的刺痛感。  
Eduardo放开他的衣领，后退一步，颜色苍白的唇上沾了一抹艳红。  
那是他的血。  
他听到对方平静得令人发指的声音：  
“你会觉得痛吗，Mark？”

Mark不记得自己当时说了什么，但他记得Eduardo的眼睛，记得他的表情。即便时隔多年，只要有人提起Eduardo的名字，他就会下意识地抬手抚摸自己的嘴唇。  
而他的心会开始痛。  
他希望Eduardo当时能狠狠给他一拳。  
总好过一个让他回忆起来会心痛的吻。


End file.
